Decadence
by Crimson.Haven
Summary: -A Pact is only possible if the two beings make each other whole.- Torn by the war but held together by a pact. Such an unlikely pair, how will fate make them close? AschxOC
1. In Memory

**Decadence**

-----------------------------------

In Memory

----------------------------------

"Why aren't you fighting me, dammnit?!" A young gray haired teenager exclaimed.

The flame haired god general eyed the younger human with distaste. "You're forcing yourself to fight in that condition?" He mocked at her, his eyes slashing at the wounds that adorned her body.

The young girl gritted her teeth and steadied her grip upon her sword, "It's all your fault. You killed them."

A sneer came upon the male's lips, and spoke in a menacing tone, "It was not my fault they could not survive the arte. And here you are, the very thing they hope to save, fighting me. You make their deaths be in vain."

"Shut up!"

The injured girl lunged towards him, the sword poised high in the air but the battle veteran blocked the blade with ease and used his strength to push her away. She was pushed back, landing on her behind and the sword that was once in her grip sailing just a foot beside her.

"It's not use trying to fight me."

The girl only gritted her teeth and hissed at him, "Murderer."

He plunged his blade upon the earth; rain began to pelt down upon them. He crossed his arms over his chest, clearly in control of this uncalled battle. "Yes I am a murderer. I have stained my hands with blood but you are not the only one who has loss a family by these hands."

His arms unwound and his emerald eyes focused upon his gloved hands. They were stained with splotches of blood and his eyes glazed with a certain emotion. Sorrow or regret perhaps?

The young girl took this chance to retrieve the sword and made a mad dash at the general. He seemed to get back to his senses but he was not quick enough to dodge the blade.

It penetrated his side, injuring some internal organs as it passed through him. He choked on the blood that rushed to his lungs. A thin line of blood trickled down his lips and he glared down at the smaller figure that steadfastly held the blade.

"Such a worthless attempt in finding peace." He mused and coughed out some blood.

"Shut up. It's because of you I can never see them again." The girl pushed the blade further into him and he coughed out more blood. He gritted his teeth and swung his sword towards her but she parried it with a dirk that had been hidden.

She pushed the man's sword away, jumping back but landing on unsteady legs.

The black-clad general staggered as his hand gripped the hilt of the sword and roughly plucked it out of his body, blood gushed out from the wound and he groaned in pain.

The young girl shook her head, wiping the rivulets that the rain had brought unto her body. She tightened her grasp upon the dirk and lunged at the fatally wounded general.

Their bodies collided against each other and blood mixed with rain.

Her dirk pierced through the fabric of his tabard, wounding him yet again. The dagger pierced through his right lung. He gritted his teeth at the pain that overrode his body.

The young girl was not unscathed. In fact, she had received the full blow of the general's sword which pierced from her back and through her. The tip of the blade dripped off her blood which trailed with the rain.

She gritted her teeth and pushed the dirk further into the man while his opponent did the same, plunging the blood further into her.

Warmth seemed to fade away from their bodies and they fell away from each other. The flame haired general laid upon his back while the gray-haired girl laid upon her side.

Rain fell down from the skies as if weeping for them.

Emerald eyes were lidded with heavy eyelids whilst an amethyst pair seemed to be as well.

Only the sound of pattering rain could be heard within the terrain.

And then their eyes closed shut.

* * *

**A/N: I always had another universe in my head if I make stories so this would probably be the alternate universe or the actual universe of the game as contradicted to my 'Auldrant no Gakuen' which is on hiatus because my brain is too incompetent and is suffering from writer's block.**

**Gory much? And here I'm supposed to be hematophobic.**

**All right, will shut up now.**

**Hope you liked.**


	2. The Pact

**The Pact**

**-------------**

…I'm not worth it at all…

-------------

**Unknown Person's POV**

_What's this? You're going to die so easily?_

The darkness felt so cold but inviting. There was nothing more than I could wish for that to die. Leaving Auldrant seemed the best option that I have settled for myself.

There was no more reason to live, no more ties to keep. No more friends to look forward to, no more family to keep you from the harsh reality of the world.

It was better to just let go.

_And you were the one who always brought a smile in the family…_

Family. The word was so foreign. Hardly touched in my mind. It spelled of sorrow and the brethren that had fallen in Akzeriuth. Those people. Father had been there, even big brother Tayle helped out in the mining despite the heavy cloud of miasma that had settled in there.

So many had perished when the land fell down.

_We were waiting for them to come back and have dinner with us, remember?_

Of course I remember, we had even hunted a bit for dinner. Father would've been proud with how much we had gathered. It was enough to last us a week. We even bought some vegetables from the market so that you could cook some soup.

_Yeah, I remember how you always kept nagging me to let you cook the soup._

The voice was so comforting, the warmth in this bleak darkness. I don't know why but I felt a wet trail upon my cheeks, I wanted to wipe it away but my arms were reluctant. They were as heavy as lead, as if they had gone through a strict and thorough exercise that zapped the energy out of me.

It was only now that I felt the heavy toll of exhaustion upon my body.

_Sleepy already? It isn't even your bedtime._

I wanted to chuckle at the voice but I felt the stream of hot tears hasten at the joshing tone of the unseen person. I wanted to see the owner of the voice and for what reason, I did not know why.

_It's not time for you to sleep yet._

I struggled through the darkness; no source of light was upon them. Not even a shadow to comfort me within this abyss. Then again, what was there to struggle for? My family is gone, they've died both from the fall of Akzeriuth and because of the hands of a certain god-general.

My teeth clenched together and I felt the tears rush down my cheeks. How come they were hot? Was it just my body that was becoming cold? Am I that close to death?

_As I've said, it's not your time yet._

I sighed, if that was possible in this vortex and glared at the darkness. I opened my mouth, not a sound came out and then I tried once again. "Ah…" The sound was horse, as if my vocal chords had not been put to use for quite a long time.

_So she speaks._

I licked my dry lips and I tried my voice again, "Are you my conscience?"

_I'm afraid not._

A chuckle followed the voice and I turned my head to the side, darkness, and then to the other side, more darkness. Was this abyss truly an unending depth of darkness? I tried to move my arm but it was reluctant to my commands. After a few more persuasions, I manage to move my arm. There was something sticky splattered upon my palm and my fingers toyed with it for a while.

I blinked a bit, letting my amethyst eyes try to find something in the pitch black darkness. There really was no escape from the blanket of the night. I pushed myself up, my arms aching at the movement.

Why did my body feel so tired? Where had I expended all my energy? Why was it dark? Am I in hell?

_You ask so many questions._

I noticed the voice grew louder and looked around; there was no evidence of any living life form asides from me and if I would still be considered living and if this isn't the world of the dead…yet.

_You think of death too fondly._

"Who are you?" I finally had a good sifting through my thoughts. And looked around, the darkness was still intact, nothing was shaken from the question that I casted unto the darkness. Yet as I looked around, a strange source of light came upon my gaze.

_I'm what you have lost before._

It was small. Reminiscent of a firefly's flickering light, a soft color of gold as it floated through the darkness. I wanted to run to it and bask my hands in the soft glow that it gave off and yet, as if by my silent invitation it neared towards me.

Slowly if fluttered towards me, not one but now two and then it became three. The firefly that I had thought was on its own was actually a group of small golden butterflies.

Oddly enough, their wings were luminescent, giving off the golden light that I had seen from afar. They fluttered as a cluster towards me, breaking apart when my fingers brushed upon their lead.

They fluttered around me, shedding their light to ward the darkness that the encroaching abyss was setting on me.

It was only their light that made me see my wounds, my grave and fatal wounds. Blood seeped from them, as if they were freshly done. The pooled down me, unto the black soil in thick rivulets.

Panic rose within my being and I turned to the comforting light of the butterflies.

"I'm going to die." I spoke, a fearful tone coming out from my mouth. Trembling overcame my body and I tried to cage a butterfly within my hands but as soon as my fingers closed its freedom, the little creature broke unto shimmering dust.

_You're not going to die. It's not your time yet._

"But all this blood!"

_If you were to die, you would have already done so a few minutes ago._

He was right. I've been sitting in this abyss for God knows how long and I haven't even been freed by this darkness. I turned to the creatures flying around me, their soft light casting shadows upon my being.

My once pristine white clothes stained in my own blood and the mud that had formed from the rainy weather. My lead heavy hands tried to smoothen out the creases of my clothing but they were of no avail.

My mind then snapped to what he said, _what I have lost before?_ Surely I didn't lose any possession that would then become into an inanimate object. I lifted a heavy and tired hand, hopping that at least one of the fluttering creatures would settle there.

And one did.

_If you stay here too long, you might not be able to go back._

A sigh escaped my lips. Why do I have to go back? There were no bonds that would hold me down to that plane. "There's nobody waiting for me there. Everyone I've waited for are gone." I told the mysterious voice.

_But everyone that you have waited for wants you to go back._

I stared incredulously at the darkness, everyone?

Now that I think about it, the voice did seem quite familiar and something like, a fragment of my being broke into pieces at the realization of who it was. A lone tear slid down my cheek, brushing the dired path away.

_You're crying again._

"It's your fault."

_You always tell me it's my fault._

"Well, it is your fault." The butterfly that had settled upon my finger fluttered away and the others did as well. They began to cluster beside me and their bodies seemed to disperse, giving way to a soft golden radiance.

That same radiance took a form.

A body of a boy who was probably around my age with that soft hay blonde hair and amethyst eyes.

And that face.

That same face that mirrored mine.

"Kiel." I spoke in a hoarse voice and tears poured from my sorrowful eyes. He smiled that smile at me and wiped the tears away with his ghostly hands.

"Nothing awaits you on this side, little sis. You still have a long way to go." He spoke, the warmth of his voice making memories of our childhood flood into my mind.

_"Kiel~! I caught a fish! Look!" A younger girl of gray hair spoke and beamed at a younger looking Kiel._

_"That's only a guppy! Wait until you see this!" He brought out a lake smelt. _

_"Unfair! You're older so you can fish better!"_

How long have those memories been buried deep within me? How long have I shut them out from my thoughts? How long have they haunted me in my dreams?

_For a year._

"It's all because of that Asch, all of you died because of him. He shouldn't deserve to live at all!" I cried, my anger making my reasoning quite childish. And Kiel could only chuckle at my antics, "You didn't change at all." His ghostly hand patted my head, a soft weight unto my exhausted body.

_Live, little sister. That's all we want for you. You need to live._

I looked at his fading existence, the light that had been from the golden butterflies was dispersing and panic shot through, "No! Don't go yet!"

_You hung to the past far too long. It's time to let go. You have to let go._

"But I can't!"

_You have to… or else you can never go back._

"But I don't want to go back!"

_Live. For as you live, a part of us will continue to live with you. It's the only thing that you can do for us. We live because you remember, we are alive because of the memories you had with us._

"Kiel…"

His smile never faltered even if the darkness slowly ate him.

_Promise me, little sister. You need to_

"-live." And his fading fingers shut my eyes, releasing me from the depths of the abyss.

**End of Unknown Person's POV**

"We've tried our very best to save them."

"They've lost so much blood. The only thing we can do to save them is create a pact."

An old wizened pair of gray eyes turned to one of his companions, "A Pact. It's quite risky."

An old lady with graying hair nodded, she fixed her spectacles over the bridge of her nose, "A pact is only allowed if both beings complement each other. One must fill out what the other lacks."

"In their state, they've lost half of their lives."

"Such a misfortunate couple." The old spoke and wiped the lone tear upon her eye.

"But we cannot do a pact without their consent." The old man spoke to the old woman and her shoulders sagged at the fact.

If left like this, despite the numerous medications and the aid that the seventh fonists have done, these two would die in two days time. The only way for them to be saved was to form a pact between them. The older man raked his hands through his hair, feeling the growing stress taking over him.

It was not well, especially for his age to even do a pact. It was truly a risky act since even a slight miscalculation could result to the death of the four of them but then again he needed the consent of both parties to affirm the ritual of a pact.

His gaze settled upon the young pale girl with short gray locks lying upon his late daughter's bed. He would do anything, at any cost to save her. Her skin was so pale that it seemed too analogous with the color of the white bed sheets. His gaze went to the flame haired male who twisted and turned with sweat pouring from his body.

His old aged wife could only wipe the sweat from the young man's wounded body. He never did awake even when they had stitched his wounds shut. His wife's wise blue eyes came into his gaze and he shook his head.

The youth these days would rather throw their lives away at war than start a home to prosper a family. He massaged his temples, his mind creating such taxing thoughts.

"Live…" The young girl whispered and his eyes widened at the single word that came out from her pale lips. He turned to his wife, a spark of joy within his hazel brown eyes. In fact, the miracle of the day was not stopping just yet.

The young flame haired male seemed to awake from his reprieve and gazed at the old couple with confusion and annoyance. "Where am I?"He demanded and the old lady could only smile at him, hopeful and apologetic, "You are in our home. We found you severely wounded and dying."

"We found you with that girl." The old man spoke and the long haired male turned to the bed beside him. There was the girl that assaulted him, she was deathly pale and seemed to be having a hard time clinging to life. He gritted his teeth at the state of the girl.

If she were to die, another blood would paint his hands. Another life lost upon his sword. He grasped his head between his hands, knowing that her life was short-lived and any medication nor healing arte casted could not save her in that state.

Guilt rode through his thoughts. This was the very person that Kiel and Alkyne were trying to save. And he had to be the one responsible of her passing.

"There is one way to save her." The old man's voice cut through his thoughts and the younger male gave the wizened man his full attention.

"You must form a pact." The god-general seemed genuinely surprised at the suggestion but his eyes turned to the young girl and his mind was then bombarded with guilt-ridden thoughts.

"If it is the only means in saving her…then I consent." The young man spoke. There was inexpressible joy upon the old man's eyes and he nodded quite exuberantly.

The still wounded general laid back down, anticipating the start of the ritual for the pact. He may regret this in the future but what was most important was to save the girl. He would not wish another person; let alone a girl be killed by his own hands.

He had vowed and he was not about to let his vow be broken because of her own persistence. His tired emerald green eyes shut as an odd sensation overcame him.

It felt like a part of his soul was ripped out of him and replaced by someone else's.

Before he knew what was truly happening, the unbidden call of sleep came upon his tired body and drove the incessant thoughts of guilt and the tearing of his soul out of his mind.

* * *

**A/N: So here's another chapter~ 83 Reviews are most appreciated~  
**

**Crim: I hope it wasn't too bad. .**

**Asch: You were supposed to be doing your chores.**

**Crim: It's two in the morning. And besides there's still tomorow!**

**Asch: And you vowed to be studying programming for the whole duration of May?**

**Crim: Err... I will study...soon!**

**Asch: *sigh*Procrastinating again.**

**Crim: That's what I do best. 8D  
**

**Okay, will shut up now. :x **** Hope you liked it~**


	3. Half A Sight

**Crim: *sighs and proceeds to draw random doodles on the dirt with a stick***

**Asch: What are you emoting there about? *eye twitches in annoyance***

**Crim: *looks at Asch with teary eyes* Because…*sniffle* Because nobody even wrote a review…!**

**Asch: *mutters* stupid author…crying because there isn't a single review…**

**Crim: *begins to whack Asch with the stick* You do not know my pain!**

**Asch: *pushes the author away*Just do disclaimers for once.**

**Crim: *sobs at a corner***

**Asch: What a crybaby. Crim doesn't own anything from the Tales of the Abyss franchise.**

**Crim: *sniffle***

**

* * *

  
**

**Half a Sight**

**--------------------------------------------**

…It wasn't like I chose to live anyway…

----------------------------------------------------

**Asch's POV**

I felt like jackhammers were pounding on my skull. I didn't even consume any alcoholic beverage as far as I can remember. Warmth cast down upon me and I tried to fend off the brilliance that showered upon my eyes.

My arms seemed to obey my commands and shielded my eyes from the light. I made my reluctant eyelids off my eyes, my emerald gaze scanning the room that I was staying. It looked the same as I had seen it back when I was conscious. I quickly looked at the bed beside mine and was surprised to find it empty.

Was the whole pact process unsuccessful? Did I let another person die once again?

I ran my hand through my long red tresses, trying to soothe my rampaging and turbulent thoughts. How long was I out? I tossed the sheets off of my body, and planted my feet upon the wooden floorboards. I looked at my hands; nothing seemed to differ from me. I looked like the same as I had before.

No odd formations on my body as a result of the pact. Nothing new.

I shook my head, letting the matter off my hands and pushed myself off the bed. I was not expecting to find myself staggering a bit just to stand upright. Had the pact taken so many tolls on my body? I massaged my temple and proceeded to walk out of the room, starting to become fed off with the feeling of being all alone.

As soon as I had opened the door, I was met with the kind gaze of the elderly woman who had taken us in. She gave me that same apologetic smile that had been the same smile that I had seen when I awoke. "It's good that you finally woke up, dear."

I distrusted her little pet name for me but had brush the matter off. What could a little intimate address do to me after all? Asch the bloody of the six god generals.

I settled to a seat where a plate and some utensils were readied for dining, which indicated the place for me to sit. I sat myself down and the elderly lady pushed a basket of bread towards me and various servings of meat to accompany the cereal. I took a piece and placed it upon my plate before asking the kind old lady, "How long was I asleep?"

She seemed thoughtful for a while before answering me, "Around five days. The process must have taken a great toll upon you." Her features were marred with a frown and I took a bite from my piece of bread. She continued on, "The young girl was near death when we found the both of you. "

I nodded, letting the old lady talk as I continued to eat my share of the food. Inwardly, I was grateful that we had been saved from death though the future was now quite foggy. After the whole process of the pact, something in me had changed. I couldn't point out as to what actually changed just that something had realigned inside of me.

My fonons? Most probably for they were the first to be affected if there was any change in me. I drank the glass of water that the old lady had prepared for me and found myself quite astonished as to how thirsty I actually was.

"By the way, I was never able to catch your name, dear." She spoke in that motherly tone of hers. I looked down at the crumbs upon my plate. Her warmth and selfless affection had me remembering me of my mother back in Baticul. A frown marred my features and I shook my head, clearing the annoying thoughts away. "Asch. My name is Asch." I replied and she nodded her head.

"It is good to finally see you awake, Asch." I nodded my head in acknowledgement, not familiar enough with her to bring myself to smile in appreciation. I turned from her to the window that held a view of the world outside.

Things were bound to change. I can feel it.

----

I splashed some water unto my face, hoping to get the last traces of sleep out of my system. Despite the heavy wave of exhaustion that bothered my body, I needed to be up and about. I turned to the mirror that was situated above the wash bin. Was there supposed to be a black tattoo on my body before?

My emerald green eyes fixed their gaze upon the foreign black mark that was situated upon the upper left part of my chest. It was an intricate black tattoo that oddly imitated the front marking upon my tabard. I cupped some water unto my right hand and tried to rub the symbol off but it only resulted to the skin upon my chest growing red upon the constant friction.

I glared at the black symbol that seemed so out of place and proceeded to take a bath to ease the tension of my mind.

**End of Asch's POV**

The bird's chirped sweetly up above the trees, seeming to care less about the world. Nothing seemed to faze them, not even the fact that the lands were slowly loosing their firm grip upon the mantle of the earth. A sigh escaped from a young gray-haired girl's lips, her being contradicted so greatly to the chirping birds.

Upon her shoulders were countless problems that would probably need a whole lifetime to be solved. The wind seemed to try its card in soothing the young girl's troubled thoughts but nothing could break the girl from her grim mind and the harsh reality that she was to face.

Bandages adorned the upper right portion of her face, hiding her right eye within the various layers of the white material. She fingered the covering for a while before ignoring it completely. It was not like she could see through that eye anymore. After awaking a few days before, she could only make use of one eye.

The thought of losing an eye saddened her but truth to be told, it was better than dying after all. She ran her hand through the patch of grass, letting the blades tickle her palms before she withdrew her hand. The tickling sensations could not even conjure a smile upon her face.

She not only failed in avenging her brother and her best friend but ended up tying her being to the sole person she was supposed to kill. And she needed him to survive so killing him now was out of the question.

She lay back down upon the grass, trying to let all the buzzing thoughts be settled. Nothing could possibly fix everything now that it was so messed up. She tangled her fingers through her gray tresses; not even imitating a crazed woman could make her mood lighten up.

Why was the sky still so blue? Why does it still stay blue no matter what happens to her? Those questions run amiss through her brain. Then again she was not omniscient enough to answer such complicated questions nor having the mind to even conjure of those thoughts.

"Adelaide." The gruff yet loving voice of the old man fell upon her ears and she got into a sitting position. The young girl threw some pieces of stray grass from her gray hair and brushed the clothes that the old man had lent her. It was odd how the couple possessed clothes that fit her, considering their age; it most probably would have belonged to a daughter.

The girl had never uttered a word ever since she had woken up, two days prior to Asch's awakening. Because of this, the couple had decided to give her a name they can refer her to.

The gray-haired girl fingered the hem of the shorts that was amongst the clothes that the elderly man lent her. The old man signaled her to approach him and she complied, her boot-clad feet making her run across the plain of grass.

She stopped in front of the elder; beside him was a sack full of dry goods. She pointed the sack then to herself and he nodded, "Yes, please help me bring that one to the house." She nodded and proceeded to pick the bag up and followed the old man as they went on the path that led to his home.

Seeing as it would be boring if the trip would be shrouded in silence, the elderly man made a topic to entertain the both of them despite the fact that only he could talk. "You know the name we gave you?" The young gray-haired look up at the man, nodding expectantly, hoping that the man find this as a sign to continue.

And continue he did.

"We had a daughter named Adelaide. She would probably be the same age as you if she had lived." The gray-haired teenager stopped in her tracks, shock was etched upon her features and the old man smiled apologetically at her. The old man waited patiently for her to continue her pace and she did, after a few seconds to let the information sink in.

Was she that important to be named after someone who passed away already?

----

The young male was forced to do household chores, much to his displeasure. How was it that he, a trained swordsman since childhood, was the one appointed to do the laundry? The idea was preposterous.

If his replica had known that he had started doing these jobs, he would be the laughing stock of his clone.

That is if his replica would even remember him.

After the cataclysm at the absorption gate, he had expected to just die from the numerous stab wounds that the Oracle Knights had given him but it seemed Luke had managed to revive him at the last minute. The warmth that Luke had summoned was the signal for the Big Bang that had shook the Absorption Gate.

'Everything after that was fuzzy but what I can affirm is that, oddly enough, the cataclysm that Luke had summoned didn't cause much harm to my body asides from the fact that I no longer possessed all of the strength that I had once had. 'Asch thought as his emerald eyes fixed upon his flexing hand.

"Oh ho! So you're awake!" The young man raised his head and found the elderly man from when he first awakened and accompanied by the same girl that had assaulted him a few days ago. But what set her image off was the bandage that was wrapped upon the upper right portion of her face, completely covering her right eye.

He warily watched the girl as she continued to glare at him. They were so concentrated on their staring contest that they did not notice the old man chuckling at their childish antics. He met his wife's gaze and she smiled back at him, understanding his enjoyment at the rather heated exchange of gazes from the youth. "Now, you two. It would be best to get inside once your chores are settled." The old man spoke, addressing the last part to Asch who was still putting the cloth along the clothesline.

His eyes continuously twitched in annoyance at the ever grinning gray-haired girl. He strongly wanted to wring the life out of her but had to remember that he had to keep his vow. A sigh escaped his lips and he continued the embarrassing chore in silence. Left with nothing to please herself and seeing that Asch was ignoring her, the gray haired girl proceeded towards the house, the sack still within her grasp.

----

The young girl settled her fork beside her plate which was now empty of its former contents. Dinner was silent and awkward, especially to the two guests.

Asch was not used to dining with companions which suggested why he was silent on the duration of the time. Meanwhile, the younger female in the house seemed to avoid having any eye contact with her diners. She was busy fighting off the tears which were the product of the painful memories rushing through her mind.

The old man finished his share of dinner and cleared his throat thus earning his housemates' attention, most especially the two guests. "It's good that the both of you have awakened. I was not able to formally introduce myself. I am Theodore and this is my wife Margaret" The old man spoke, "I know that you have questions that may want to ask. I will gladly answer them for you." The older man spoke, addressing his statements to Asch.

The gray-haired girl seemed to ignore the topic which probably meant that she had her share of this talk prior to the flame-haired youth. And the young man didn't waste any time.

"I found this odd tattoo on my chest. It's similar to the one upon my tabard, why is that?"

The old man chuckled at his question, "You ask why the seal looks like that but not why you have a seal on the first place. Very well son. The symbol upon that seal was the last thing that the other half of you thought. So to speak, it was Adelaide's last thought."

"Adelaide?" Asch asked, unsure of the name but his emerald gaze settled to the unaffected female who sat just across of him. "And what is the seal for?"

"Remember when I told you that the only means of saving her was a pact?" Asch did not miss how 'Adelaide's' face contorted into a scowl at the mention of a pact, "When fulfilling a pact, it must leave behind a trace of the pact and with this process something must sacrificed between the two that would engaged in the pact."

"In your case, a tattoo is left upon your chest. In Adelaide's case…" The old man left his sentence hanging but emerald eyes watched carefully as the young girl loosened the bandages that had been wrapped upon her face. They fell off unto the table to reveal her right eye. He was astonished at how it looked.

It was a dull lavender color contrasting greatly to her left eye which was fully functional and unaffected by the pact. The right eye seemed to be blind as there wasn't even a trace of her pupil in that eye but there was a faint red symbol that was similar to the one upon his chest. It seemed to be 'engraved' to her eye.

Feeling awkward at how much he scrutinized her, Adelaide rewrapped the bandages around her eye. It seemed to fit their place, above her right eye. The existence of the symbol of the pact itself reminded him of how he nearly broke his vow. Silence fell upon the dinner table and this time it was Margaret who broke it.

"Well now seeing as things are settled. Adelaide, won't you be a dear and help me clear the table." The gray-haired girl nodded her head and proceeded to help in clearing the table. Asch, seeing as the meal was settled to be cleaned by the women, went out of the house to get some fresh air.

----

"I didn't expect you to come out." Asch spoke when the door creaked open and he turned to the person who joined him, Adelaide.

She regarded him with bored amethyst eyes. She made her way to the small flower patch the Margaret took care of; silence was all that she could offer him. A soft sigh escaped the god-general's lips and narrowed his eyes at the back of the young girl.

"It's not like I can't feel you glaring at me. No I don't" Her sarcastic voice came upon his ears and he couldn't help the smirk or satisfaction fall upon his lips, "So she speaks."

"Just because I complain about your death glares doesn't mean this is a conversation." She countered an evil glint in her amethyst eye. The smirk that had plastered itself upon his lips seemed to disintegrate and a frown replaced it.

It was also his fault why she had half of her previous sight now.

How many more things will he regret from here on?

* * *

**A/N: G'morning! Oh it's seven in the morning now. Haven't slept. So yeah the third chapter I added in one sitting or within the last twelve hours.**

**Asch: How come you're busying yourself with Persona 4?**

**Crim: *eyes Asch* Well I can't help it! The Tales CD my friend burned for me got broken.**

**Asch: *rolls eyes* And this is what I'm suppose to put up with for the duration of this story?**

**Crim: *nods head exuberantly* Yes!**

**Asch: *grumbles and walks away***

**Crim: Thanks for reading and I hope you review~**


	4. Trepidation

**Crim: *huggles Kazink* reviews~! I luff you~ 83 You are my lifesaver~!!  
**

**Asch: *pulls a chibi Crim and puts said chibi in front of computer* Don't let it get to your head.**

**Crim: Yes sir! *salutes and puts on this face :3***

**Asch: *sigh***

**Crim: I do not own tales of the Abyss but I do own 'Adelaide' and the plot~! Nyufu~!**

**Asch: Just get on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Trepidation**

**--------------------------------------------**

…I only know how to run away…

--------------------------------------------

**"Adelaide" 's POV**

"If you aren't going to hurry, I will leave you." I let one amethyst eye glare at the mahogany door that separated me from my flame-haired companion. Who died and made him king!? I let a sigh escape my lips as my hand busied themselves by picking up various articles of clothing that the old couple had given me.

The early morning shone so brightly outside the windows, their golden light casted into the room that I was currently in. The soft melody of the birds was the only music that drifted unto the room. Asch had decided that we would leave the house, for what reason? I don't even know myself but I had to admit, deep down I was slowly beginning to despise staying in this house. I shook my head to clear the annoying thoughts away, they were useless to me. They won't bring me profit nor satisfaction. A sigh could be the only show of my emotions as I continued packing.

I paused at the black top that Theodore had given me. It wasn't for me but rather for Asch. Apparently the god general had been quite reluctant to stay in with the old couple. I looked at the folded top before putting it into the bag that the aged couple had given to me.

As soon as I had assured myself that all the things I need are inside the bag, I proceeded to open the door. I had expected to meet the annoyed face of my would-be companion but was met with an empty hall.

I turned to look at the sides but no existence of Asch the bloody was proven. A sigh escaped my lips and I fixed the bag, "What a jerk." I brushed the white fabric of my clothes before making my way out of the hall.

The clothes that the couple had given me were different from the ones I had worn during the battler Asch and me. They were probably torn from the numerous wounds that I had received especially that one fatal blow. I couldn't stop my hand from trailing to where Asch had inflicted the wound upon me.

The fabric of my pristine white top was still there as the pads of my fingers slid through the smooth material, caressing the area where the God general's sword has passed through me. The memory haunted me that I would constantly dream of it ever since I woke up. Dream of how much of the sword's actual length had passed through me and ruptured my internal organs. Or just how much blood that had trickled down from me as my body was pelted by the rain. I shivered at the gruesome memory, unabling the sliver of fear from taking over my body.

It had surprised me when I had woken up the first time.

There wasn't even a trace of neither a scar, nor stitches that had spoken of its existence. It had been unnerving as if something had healed it inside out. The idea had made a chill run down my spine. If there was such a great thing of healing the injuries inside out then there was also a mean to injure you through such a manner.

And to top it all, the fact that my right eye was now blind because of a stupid pact.

Another sigh escaped my lips and I fixed the slightly heavy bag which held on the supplies we will need for the journey. The pact, it had occupied my thoughts ever since Theodore and Margaret told me of it. I had refused to speak to them out of spite. It was because of their doing that I was alive, which I am honestly thankful of, but I was tied to the very man that I had sworn to kill, which truly made me despised of the old couple.

And it wasn't like they both saved us out of kindness; Theodore had revealed to me that he had saved us for their own satisfaction. It wasn't like they had the heart to take in two more mouths to feed, especially with our state back then.

I massaged the bridge of my nose and then found myself under the stern and watchful gaze of Asch the bloody. I glared at him and he could only look away and cross his arms over his chest. Really?! What was his problem? Coz if someone were to ask what my problem is, it'd be him!

"We really can't have you stay here?" Theodore had asked with a desperate look upon his eyes. I turned to Asch and he gave an exasperated sigh. "We really can't. We need to go back to Daath soon." The fiery haired male spoke and the aged man's face fell at the statement. He looked forlorn and pitiful as his gaze went to his wife, Margaret could only shake her head at her husband.

"Then it would be our duty to send you out." Theodore spoke as he pushed himself off of his seat. He had a hopeful look upon his face again. He looked from Asch to me and his heavy hand settled upon my gray head, "I hope that we will see you once again, little one." I smiled sadly at him and nodded my head as he patted my head. I caught Asch looking as bored as always, his emerald eyes not missing the exchange between Theodore and me.

But there was a certain emotion that he had tried to hide. Was it sorrow? Or was it longing?

I smiled up at the couple, continuing the charade of a perfect young girl they had thought I was. The god general made his way out first and I followed him with the couple following after us. I was surprised to see that the fiery male handed me the weapons that had spoken death against him. Not to be outwitted, his own sword was strapped to his waist. The blade was kept in a make-shift scabbard.

"We deemed it was good to have the both of you bring along some weapons. After all, the roads would be lingering with monsters. "Margaret spoke in that motherly tone of hers. I smiled and nodded, a show of me appreciation. The dagger and the sword had been cleaned of Asch's blood and had been kept in make-shift scabbards as well.

Theodore patted Asch on the shoulder and I looked at the god general's reaction. He was genuinely surprised at the show of affection from the older man, more like a father and son exchange. I did notice how the miniscule fidgeting that came from his body amused me. "Take care, son." The fiery haired male blinked and spoke in that flat and monotonous tone, "Yes we will. Thank you for taking care of us."

I looked away, not used to the display of familial affection and my hands rose to the bandages upon my face. It was a bother to have them tied around my head. It was also a bother that I couldn't see anything to my right. It was a deficiency that will forever be with me.

I turned to the couple and bid them goodbye. No sooner the two of us were walking along the road.

**End of "Adelaide" 's POV**

Margaret turned to her husband, her face filled with worry as soon as the two had vanished from their sight. "Theodore, did you tell them…?"

"Tell them what?" Her husband asked as they turned their back to the road and made their way back inside their home. "About the circumstances and effects of the pact?" Her voice held genuine worry and her soft hazel brown eyes were crestfallen.

The old man sighed and shifted his gaze from his wife to the road, "No. I didn't have the courage to tell them."

His wife seemed to have aged more, her expression was grim, "Then they will have to learn of it on their on. The young man, Asch, he seemed to be adept in making use of artes…" Her voice trailed on, it was laced with a heavy tone of sorrow.

Theodore rubbed his temples, his body seemed to be quite exhausted after he had sent off the two. He looked sorrowfully at his wife and told her, "Then the life of Adelaide will be upon Lorelei's hands."

Margaret could not help but looked at the road, a pang of sorrow and regret cutting through her thoughts.

"Then may he find out soon."

----

"Just because we're held by this pact, doesn't mean that I've forgiven you, Asch the bloody." "Adelaide" started off as soon as they had an ample distance away from the cottage of Theodore and Margaret.

Annoyed emerald eyes glared at their companion and the god general countered, "And Just because we're held by it, doesn't mean that I will be trailing around Auldrant with you as a constant companion."

"As if I was wanting that."

He gritted his teeth in annoyance whilst the gray-haired girl smirked at how much she could irk her companion. Nothing had cooled between them. Not even the pact could cool down the rage that "Adelaide" had piled up through the months that had passed ever since their deaths.

The gray head's hands balled into fists at the constant reminder of Asch being her target. And yet, she should be thankful that she was alive. It was after all Kiel's wish that she had to live. And she had jumped at the correct time to say 'live' and thereafter resulted to her getting into a pact with her target.

"As soon as we arrive in Daath, I want to have nothing to do with you." The young girl threw her hands up in frustration and the fiery haired male could do nothing better than agree with her.

"That's quite fine with me. Heck, I wasn't planning to bring around someone like you." Asch scoffed and made his way ahead of her, "You could rot in a cell for all I care."

"Why you…" The young woman spoke and gritted her teeth. "If I die, you will die as well. It'd probably nice to have you die in the middle of an important gathering. I wish I could see that." A hand grasped her neck and 'Adelaide' felt herself be lifted off the ground.

Small feminine hands tried to desperately pry off the strong hand that had grasp her neck. She could not miss the fury that ran along emerald eyes. "Then it was a foolish mistake to have made the damn pact." He threw the young on the dirt road and she coughed a bit, trying to get in the precious air into her oxygen-deprived lungs. The gray-haired teen glared at her oppressor as she massaged her probably-bruised neck.

'That'll leave a mark.' She thought, and looked at her companion scornfully.

"Get up or I'll leave you to be food for the monsters." He spoke and turned his back towards the girl before making his way along the road. With no other choice, Adelaide pushed her body off the dirt. She made her way behind Asch, dusting at the dirt coated areas of her clothes while keeping her strides short so that she wouldn't be beside Asch.

As much as she despised following him, he was the only key to getting to Daath in one piece or so she told herself. Inwardly she was afraid to travel on her own because of a trauma that had been instilled in her during her childhood.

"Yeah right, if you'd left me to die, you know you will die as well." Adelaide chided and the god general turned towards her with menacing green eyes. She shrugged her shoulders but the smirk never left her face. He had tried to put up with her until they had reached Daath but his patience was greatly tested by this gray-haired wench.

He raked his bare hands through his long crimson tresses, stress was slowly falling upon his shoulders and he disliked it. "I would not lower myself to your level that would resort to taunting people with such childish ideas." He said out of spite and that angered the younger girl. Amethyst eyes narrowed in fury at the comment and the god general could not help but smirk at her reaction.

"Losing already?" He continued and the young girl could only grit her teeth in annoyance. She looked at the young man and then huffed before crossing her arms over her chest. He had to stifle himself from chuckling; having a fight with her was like putting up with a child. Then again, how can she be a child? If judging from her stature and looks, she would pass as an older adolescent.

"Now that I think of it, you never did tell me your name." The fiery-haired god general spoke, catching the girl off guard. She frowned at his question and looked elsewhere, "What's the significance in learning my real name? It won't get you rich or anything." She retorted and proceeded to walk ahead of the young man.

Asch could only take pleasure of his amusement in his thoughts. True enough, there was nothing that could benefit him if he could get her name but the unfilled spot of her real name really created a devious idea in his thoughts. _If she refused to give her name, then I can call her anything I want. After all, it was her choice to leave the answer blank._ Asch thought and enjoyed the prospect of the idea.

"Hey girl." She instantly halted in her steps and turned towards the god general. A death glare was plastered upon her features, his method of ticking her off surely worked. "What is it, _sir_?" She asked in a sarcastic tone and Asch could not help but smirk at how easy she was to tick off.

The fiery haired young man continued walking, and even made his way past her. He let the smirk linger upon his lips as _Adelaide_ continued to seethe. "Nothing. I just thought that calling you girl would be appropriate after all 'Adelaide' is not your real name and you didn't want to tell me what your actual name is. Also, you were walking ahead; I believe I was the one to lead?"

_'He is clearly enjoying this' _the young girl couldn't help but think. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. '_Wha'st got him so fired up in ticking me off today? Was it because of a certain ingredient that Margaret added in those pancakes we had earlier? Or maybe he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed?'_

'Adelaide' rolled her eyes, clearly not up for so much of these trivial quarrels, "Really Asch, if you've got something against just say it. You don't have to-"

"Shush." The male interjected and it brought a vein to start pulsating on the girl's forehead. Her knuckles were beginning to turn to white at the amount of strength she was holding herself from punching the daylights out of her companion.

No sooner 'Adelaide' caught a sound from the thicket of trees around them, her hand instantly went to the hilt of her sword and she quickly noticed that Asch had unsheathed his sword just in case. Growls were becoming more apparent and audible and no sooner the young woman could see silhouettes at a distance.

"Wolves." Asch stated and he brandished his sword as soon as one of the said creatures pounced on him. He easily fended the animal off. Adelaide was not about to lose to the god general herself and proved to be quite efficient with fighting off the animals.

Yet despite being well-equipped in battle, there was only one deficiency that 'Adelaide' will always have. And that was a lessened field of vision. It was not her fault that she did not see a wolf lunge at her from her right.

Luckily enough Asch had been quick enough to react and manage to push the young girl away while the wolf it upon his arm. He gritted in pain and plunged the blade of his sword unto the animal, instantly killing it. He quickly killed off the other two wolves while 'Adelaide' finished of f the other one. The remaining wolves fled away from them.

As soon as the wolves had cleared away from them, Asch quickly plunged his sword to the ground and grabbed 'Adelaide' on both of her shoulders. His emerald gaze was smoldering with rage and he grinded his teeth before he spoke, "What the hell were you doing?! That wolf almost got your head off. You could have killed the two of us right then and there."

His outburst was not left unperturbed by the gray head as her amethyst eye burned with her share of rage. She swatted Asch's hands off her shoulder and cried, "Well I'm sorry for having one eye!"

The god general's eyes widened. It had struck a chord in him. He staggered back, inwardly hurt at the statement that she had left out. '_Of course, it was not her fault.'_ He mused;' _It was not Adelaide's fault that her eye was given in exchange for her life.'_

The young man massaged his temples, trying to ease the tension of the situation. It was his fault for blowing it on her and forgetting her deficiency. He inwardly cursed to himself_, if I don't put an end to all this the situation would go out of hand. And reckless fighting isn't necessary as we make our way to Daath._

He looked at the young woman; guilt was nagging at him again. Why was guilt ever made into this world? If such a thing didn't exist, he wouldn't be putting up with this annoying and patience-testing young woman.

"All right, I'm sorry. I know it's my fault. I should've been more careful." The god general spoke and despite the probable triumph in the girl's part, for having her sworn target to apologize to her. She had left out that part and her brain was focusing on the idea that she survived because of him.

Asch didn't want to feel unjustified by the situation so to even it out, "I believe your name would be a suitable way of thanking me."

The girl was reluctant but had complied to his request, "Thanks for saving me. And the name's Lucille."

* * *

**A/N: Because of Kazink's reviews, it fired me up to post the next chappie as soon as I can. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please do review~ And yes I will always pair my Lucille to Asch~ Always! :3  
**

** ----**

**Crim: There's nothing like writing the dawn away. *whistles* -sleep deprived 8D-**

**Asch: And you were supposed to start studying today? *crosses arms over chest***

**Crim: I can't help it. I enjoy watching my brother play Persona 4 and just browsing through my ANSIC book (programming book).**

**Asch: What's so cool about Persona 4? *grumbles* I bet Tales of the Abyss is better.**

**Crim: *glares* It's on the same level as TotA, stop being so biased, you! And it's quite fun how I can imagine Luke cussing so much in Persona 4.**

**Asch: That dreck's in that game?!**

**Crim: Oh you didn't know? Your English voice actor does Yosuke's voice. (More of Luke's kind of voice) And he has one colorful vocabulary. **

**Asch: Stupid replica.**


End file.
